


What Are You Wearing?

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: How is Mandy This Oblivious, Lip Knows, M/M, Mandy Doesn’t Know, Mickey in Ian’s Clothes, Milkovich Siblings, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: A super short story where Mickey mistakenly threw on Ian’s clothes in a rush to not get caught by Fiona. Mandy is home when Mickey wonders in. She gives him a hard time about what he’s wearing not realizing they aren’t his clothes.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short piece that took place right after I Melt With You in OST. If you read I Melt With You, you’ll see where this fit there, but I decided it just didn’t belong in OST. *shrug* (I couldn’t get a song to match the way I wanted)
> 
> Since I took it out of OST, I also took a little liberty with canon. Just a little at the end. You’ll know it when you see it. But it works for this.

Shit. How did I not know these were Gallagher’s clothes? Thank fuck it’s hot & he had on shorts. They’re still too long, but I’d be tripping over his pants. Long legged fucker.

Ok. There shouldn’t be anyone home. Mandy fucked off with Lip & everyone else is who the fuck knows. I can get home, change, & figure out how to get Ian’s clothes back to him without anyone noticing.

Jesus. I hope no one sees me. Will they know these aren’t my clothes? Probably got “I just had a dick in my ass & I got the guy’s clothes on” plastered on my face. 

Why did Fiona have to come home right then? That was some good sex too. Fucking Gallaghers. At least we got to finish. 

* * *

Mickey kept glancing over his shoulder. He was more nervous than a Milkovich should be, but he had a secret a Milkovich should be nervous about so…

He finally made it to his house & let out a sigh of relief. He made it. No one saw him. He went to get a cigarette from his pack. Damn they were in his pants back at Ian’s.

As he opened the door, he heard a laugh. A guy’s laugh. A Gallagher’s laugh. Shit Many had brought Lip over. Well, they hadn’t gone to the Gallagher house. They could’ve had to hide from more people than Fiona.

He tried to rush through to his room without them bothering him. No such luck.

“Hey assface,” Mandy looked at him, tilting her head from side to side. “What are you wearing?”

“The fuck does it look like?” He kept walking. “They’re called clothes, bitch.”

She laughed. “They look like capris. You accidentally put on the clothes of a girl you were fucking?”

Lip choked on his beer.

Mickey just flipped her off and slammed his door. He had to get these clothes off. Mandy thew the door open behind him.

“Get the fuck outta my room!” He knew she wouldn’t listen, but he had to say it anyway. Principle & all that shit.

She stood in the doorway & crossed her arms. “Seriously Mickey, what are you wearing?”

Lip followed her in still smiling at Mickey. “They _are_ either too long or too short.”

Mickey just rolled his eyes. They were too long. Why did Ian have shorts this long anyway? He looked at [Lip’s clothes](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shameless-us/images/5/57/Lip_Gallagher.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161223151719). “Like you can talk.”

Mandy started laughing. “He has a point.”

“Yeah, well, still not as bad as yours.” He lit a cigarette.

”Can, uh, I get one of those?” Mickey scratched his nose in embarrassment.

Lip smirked & handed him one.

“Where are yours?” She was looking at him funny. “I know you had a whole pack this morning.”

“They, uh,” Mickey scratched his eyebrow this time, “they’re in my other pants.”

Lip was trying not to laugh so hard he was turning red.

”Whatever.” Mandy turned to Lip. “Let’s go smoke your weed somewhere else so we don’t have to share with him.” She pointed at her brother, who flipped her off.

“Uh yeah,” Lip looked at Mickey. “Let me take a piss.”

“Meet you outside.” And she walked away.

Lip just stood looking at Mickey.

“You got something to say, say it.” Mickey didn’t like the way Lip was looking at him.

”Just so you know, that’s my shirt.” Lip pointed at the shirt he had thrown on. “Mandy got it for me. I let Ian borrow it this morning. And those shorts. I know they belong to Ian because I tried to borrow them & they fit me like that.”

Mickey thought he was going to die. He felt like he was on fire.

“Now I don’t know how Mandy didn’t recognize whose clothes you have on,” Lip looked behind him like he thought Mandy might be there, “but I’m not gonna tell her.”

Mickey let out the breath he had been holding. Should he trust Lip though?

“I know what’s going on between you & my brother.” Mickey felt like Lip was reading his mind. “I’ve known for a while. And I haven’t told anyone. I love my brother. I wouldn’t do that to him.” Lip shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Mickey nodded in acknowledgment. He couldn’t talk. He couldn’t even look at Lip.

“But wash them before you give them back, alright.” Lip chuckled. “Don’t really want yours & Ian’s jizz on my shirt when I get it back.”

Mickey looked up at him then & laughed. He flipped him off for good mesure.

They heard the front door open then. Mandy was laughing. “You should see what he’s wearing.”

“I bet.” Ian sounded like he was laughing too.

“Time for us to go.” Lip smiled at Mandy. And they left.

Ian held up a bag. “I brought your clothes.” He looked at Mickey & smiled. “Can I watch you change?”

Mickey smiled back. “That depends.”

Ian looked confused. “Depends on what?”

Mickey smiled wider. “On whether or not you’re getting naked too.” He never saw anyone get undressed that fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads?
> 
> Let’s all die of shock.
> 
> I use ampersands on my phone & not my laptop. I don’t know why. Maybe I should start putting that in…
> 
> Additional Tags: TW - Obsessive Use of Ampersands  
> 🤣🤣🤣


End file.
